I'm just me
by TheZhongster
Summary: Follow the journey of a teenager as he enrolls into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and struggles with the life of a mutant. My god, this is so formal. Man, I suck at summaries. Rated T for slight course language. (Cos let's be honest, all teenagers swear.)


Hey peeps, this is my 1st fanfic, and literally my 1st essay that I wrote willingly... So, yea! Enjoy!

Hi, name's Jake Chen. As you can tell, I'm an Asian, but don't worry my English's pretty decent, especially when it comes to swearing. In case you were wondering, no, I don't Kung Fu like Bruce Lee, and my eyes are big enough that you can see it. In other words, just your regular (okay I lied, slightly scrawny) average guy.

You'll probably be wondering, then why the heck am I in Xavier's school for gifted youngsters if I'm your average Jake (hah, see what I did there!). You see, I have this gift. No, it's not the ability to tell lame jokes.

I'm just really good at darts.

Yes, I know so lame. Who wants to read a story about a guy whose "powers" are as lame as throwing darts. In effort to make this story a little cooler, I'll elaborate my skill. You see, whenever I set my eyes on a target, my brain goes into overdrive and does a bunch of calculations that'll ensure that I hit something dead on with everything I throw, assuming I can lift it, and concentrate that is. *Sigh*, if only it applies to ladies too.

The main reason why I'm here and not being the coolest kid in college, is that I get distracted very VERY very easily. Take a normal teenager's attention span when he/she's bored and multiply it by 10 fold.

_That's just a small little setback for your gift._

Yeah I know, but because of that my grades are rock bottom, and no school wants me. I just can't hel-, wait, that's not voice.

_It certainly isn't._

I snapped back into reality and was immediately greeted with a sight of a bald man in a wheel chair holding a very amused smile. I realized that I was in front of a huge ass mansion (I did say I was good with words) holding my belongings with my parents by my side, and I knew I was in that situation that I dreaded the most. No, but seriously I swear I was still in the backseat of the car just a minute ago.

"Good evening Jake, and welcome to the school for gifted youngsters"  
>"Uh….."<p>

Great job Jake, way to make an impression.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and I've spoken to and assured your parents that you'll be in good hands and will excel in this learning environment"

This is the moment, where I bid farewell to my parents who was really supportive even when I was flopping around school after school and burning up their money in the process. They knew that I wasn't normal, different from people my age, WAY too different for social standards.  
>Then, my parents got to know about this school for "gifted youngsters" and contacted them. The next day, the same bald wheelie(did I mention that I'm excellent with nicknames too?) came to our house and told me that I was a mutant. Which wasn't much of a surprise. And told us that I would be readily accepted into his school.<p>

Few days later and here we are.  
><em>"I know it's difficult to let go of the past, but it is here where you learn to embrace the future and forge your own path."<em>  
>His calm voice broke my chain of thoughts and pretty much calmed it down.<p>

I looked back at my parents. I guess now it's time to take off 1 of their liability. I hugged both my mom and dad for 1 last time and bid my farewell.

Now it's just bald wheelie and me at the front door, which is kinda awkward now that my parents are gone, since I never really spoke much to him before, much less standing next to him, and I have no idea who he reall-

"I can fill you in on everything you need and want to know about this school and myself, unless you prefer camping out here tonight?" Bald Wheelie said.  
>"How did yo-. You're telephatic!" I blurted out.<br>(Yeah, yeah I should've notice he was talking inside my head just a while ago. Short attention span, remember?)  
>"Pretty much, and I would also appreciate it if you call me anything but 'Bald Wheelie."<br>"Oh, uh, So-, sorry Sir."  
>"Just call me, professor. Come on, we have much to discuss"<p>

From the outside, it looked like a huge ass mansion with a scenic view.  
>From the inside, it feels like an enormous ass mansion that I could easily get lost in filled with the sound of chatters and the atmosphere of a boarding school on a Friday. I'm pretty sure Google maps covers this school too. Cos I really have no idea how these students find their way around here.<p>

Talking about students, that's the weirdest part of this school. On the right there's girl talking on her phone while colouring her nails. Typical girl scene (I'M FOR GENDER EQUALITY, I SWEAR!), the only thing is, SHE WAS COLOURING IT WITH HER HAIR, LIKE HAIRS MOVINGING AND SHIT. THEN ON THE LEFT THERE'S A KID WARMING UP HIS FOOD BY BLINKING IT, LIKE YOU CAN ACTUALLY SEE THE DAMN HEAT WAVES. Then on the top you see a guy climbing on the mansion walls. Which I thought it was pretty damn cool up till I realized he was wearing a makeshift spidey costume, yelling insults at another kid who was wearing a lab coat with multiple sleeves, WITH MULTIPLE ARMS TO GO WITH IT. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, AM I DREAMING ABOUT AMERICAN HORROR STORY AGAIN?!

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I almost ran into girl, which was normal since I get distracted easily… BUT SHE JUST PASSED RIGHT THROUGH ME, WHICH WAS DEFINITELY NOT NORMAL.

"Jake, I'd like you to meet one of our students, Kitty Pryde." Said the Professor.  
>"Hey"<br>"Woah, woah, woah, major time out. Is this some sort of freak show circus recruitment center? Cos I'm here to attend a school not a circus act!" I spat at the professor, well that's what I thought I did, but it came out more as a squeal.

The brunette would've been the type of girl I would try my luck on, if she wasn't glaring at me with eyes that say: "I WILL WALK INTO YOU AND RIP APART EVERY SINGLE ORGAN YOU OWN." And that's when I knew the brunette's small build wasn't gonna stop her from filleting me.

Before she could land a blow on me, and me practically shrieking and screaming my ass off. The professor rolled in. (Fine, I'll tone down on the lame jokes)

"Katherine, forgive this freshman's rashness, he's simply confused with all the sudden bombardment of events. In fact, I would like you to give a general tour of the mansion to this young man, I have an urgent matter to attend to now."  
>"Seriously Professor?! This kid's impossi-"<br>"And since you two got on the wrong foot, you can take this opportunity to know each other better and clear things up in the meantime"  
>"Ugh, fine Professor."<p>

And once again, just as I was about to ease up to the Professor. I'm left alone **again** with a complete stranger. Only this time, she has the potential to dice my insides. Who am I kidding, she definitely will.

After what seem like an eternity of she glaring straight through my bones, she spoke.  
>"Look here Jake, you're a mutant ok, <em>like me and everyone else here<em>" The last part seemed to take a lot effort for her to associate me with everyone else here.

Don't blame her for that.

"We and some of the mutants here are considered the lucky ones, the others like kid Oct. there aren't so lucky with their physical appearance."

Ooooh, she watches spiderman too! Maybe our chances aren't so bad after all!

"So you better keep you shitty mouth of yours shut, cos they've gone through a lot already in society, and here is the only place where they're accepted and aren't scrutinized like freaks of nature. And we don't need another idiot like you to screw things up!"

Maybe not. And yeah, I was being a dick about this whole thing, I'll apologize okay.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it's just overwhelming you know. It's just that you don't see these every day, and I normally don't tune in into news about mutants, cos the media just hypes things up. And the actual news get twisted, so I don't really know much about mutants, and suddenly I'm considered one, and here I am in this scho-"  
>"Okay, stop your blabbering, I accept your apology. Let's just put your stuff down and get the tour done and over with, I need to complete my assignments."<p>

I didn't know I suck so badly at 1st impressions.

As we walk through the corridors, she points out the different classrooms, the rooms, and of course the bathrooms. And I quote "You can get easily lost here as a freshman, so you better not get lost and pee your pants and the floor".

Okay, this girl is starting to piss me off (no pun intended), Just because I'm scrawny and look a little nerdy doesn't mean I have a pee (I'm on a roll here!) brain. Then again, I did say those nasty things earlier…  
>Damn, I hate it when I reason with myself.<p>

Now that she wasn't glaring daggers at me, I start to size her up. In a totally un-creepy, and normal way. She's wearing a cinnamon coloured pullover and a pair of jeans. Pretty comfy if you ask me. Her hair was let down, with only a little hair pin to pull up her fringe. Overall her attire looked like a multi-purpose one, great for napping, hanging out, and giving a hysterical freshman a mansion tour.

As we were walked out to the courtyard where the football/soccer field and basketball court are, this blond guy, wearing a Lakers jersey with a slight athletic build came over to us.

"Hey Kit, you gonna watch the game later, the Lakers are so gonna wipe the floor with the Bulls".  
>"Hey, sorry Bobby I can't, Scott's got me stuck to 5,000 word assignment on quantum tunneling."<br>"Let me guess, he said something about: 'Knowledge on your mutation could be the decider between life and death, victory and defeat in a fight!'"

This guy could be an actor, cos that was literally a 360 from how that blonde talked normally. And that girl Kitty too underwent a 360 mood swing.

Kitty stifled a laughed and fought down a grin.  
>"Don't you have an assignment of your own as well?"<br>"Please, I'll just write 'Ice on, Ice off.' Problem solved"  
>"You're impossible."<br>"Scott's impossible."

And they both burst out laughing, with me standing awkwardly by the side, I wonder if they're…

"Oh, sorry Jake, this is my friend Bobby".

So you remembered I was still here!

"Hey, nice to meet you"

Okay, this my chance to make a good 1st impression, don't screw this up Jake.

So I reached out my hand for a handshake, but it appears we were on different wave lengths, as he raised his fist instead for a fist bump (Who does that?). So what happened was my fingers met his fist to form the most awkward hand greeting ever.

Nailed it.

Nonetheless I was immediately rewarded with a "Dafuq bro?" look. And as a bonus, I made the situation awkward… AGAIN.

"So… what's your power?" Bobby shifted his feet as he tried to de-awkward the moment. Thanks man.  
>"Oh yea, I forgot to ask you about it" Kitty chipped in. But half as enthusiastic as the blonde. Guess I still radiate "Idiot".<br>"Uh….. It's pretty lame."  
>"C'mon man, it can't as bad as Scott's ability to put the class to sleep"<br>"Hey, cut it Bobby, his classes aren't that bad."  
>"I still have that picture of you dozing off in his class ya' know."<br>"I TOLD YOU TO DELETE IT."

Yeap, they definitely are. So I decided to cut in.

"You guys are dating right?"

Worst. Decision. Ever. (So Far)

"Heh, c'mon me and uh, Kitty. N-n-no way man"  
>"Please, me, we, I and Bobby, we're just good ol' pals."<br>"Hey, look at the time, don't want my team mates waiting for at the basketball court to play footba-, I mean basketball."  
>"Yeah, me too, uh gotta go haha. Don't want to finish, I mean there's my assignment that I need to attend to."<br>"Catch you guys later" They said in unison.

And there I was idling at the courtyard while the 2 only people I know in this place went off. Way to go Jake…

I hate my life.

Hey guys, thanks for the read. Please review, and hit me with your best criticism!(But not so harsh, I have feelings... D:) So uh, point out the parts I could improve on, like "Are my jokes lame enough?", "Were there grammar mistakes." and other stuff to help me improve my writing and the story too!

This was just written out for fun, so if you want more, favourite and follow! :D


End file.
